


Good Kitty

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gentleness, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Kissing, Kitten Kink, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Roughness, Slight Petplay, Smut, Some bratty behavior too, Voice Kink, ok no, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Aw, pretty thing, do you like that?"





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo  
So, that happened  
I'm sorry  
Also, this is not beta-read so I'm sorry for any mistakes  
Hope you enjoy ♥  
Kudos and|or comments are always appreciated ♥

The boy's head rolls back, a deep sigh leaving his mouth and his left hand fisting the sheets. He hums with a smile before looking down, his fingers running through the other's hair.

The older looks up into his eyes with his teary ones, breathing harshly through his nose. Seungmin smiles, pushing a strand of hair behind the boy's ear.

His fingers trace the outline of the black cat ears placed on Minho's head, he smiles a little more at the smooth material. He lets his hand travel further down, running his fingers over the black, velvety collar around Minho's neck.

The older pulls back a little, giving kitten licks to the head of Seungmin's dick before wrapping his lips around it, going just a little deeper and sucking again.

The younger's hand slides down Minho's hair to cup his jaw, hissing when Minho keeps looking at him.

Those big, cat-like eyes of his watching Seungmin almost innocently, even though they both know there is nothing like innocence hiding behind them. Seungmin breathes heavily, the feeling of Minho's warm and wet mouth driving him crazy.

A short while after looking into the younger's eyes Minho moves his head even lower, taking the other deeper into his mouth.

He gags a little when he unexpectedly hits the back of his throat, squeezing his eyes shut. Seungmin's hips jerk forward on instinct and Minho pulls back, taking Seungmin into one of hands, the other one wiping his mouth.

He looks at the younger through his lashes, making him smirk and pull him a little closer with the hand that's still cupping his jaw.

"C'mon, I know you can do better than that, kitten."

Seungmin tells him and Minho blushes, leaning in when Seungmin leans back to give him room to get back to what he was doing.

He smirks a little, taking the younger into his mouth and sucking just a little bit, but enough to have Seungmin shiver and tense up.

He then moves to press wet kisses along the shaft, glancing up from time to time, sometimes catching the other's eyes.

He licks a wet stripe all the way from the base to the tip, circling his tongue around it a couple of times.

He blinks at Seungmin as he sets his lips around him again, bobbing his head at a painfully slow pace.

"Fuck, do it like I taught you to."

Seungmin hisses and Minho giggles, leaning back and shaking his head a little with a small "no.". Seungmin raises his eyebrows, looking at Minho in disbelief. Did he actually do that?

"No?"

He asks his voice still hinting shock as much as his eyes. He leans down to be at eye level with the older, making him swallow thickly.

Minho shakes his head again, a little slower this time.

He knows he shouldn't do this, it's like playing with fire but God, does he love when Seungmin gets angry with him. He always gets rougher and makes Minho scream louder.

It's a sight he loves to see and moment he loves to live in.

"You want me to fuck that filthy, little mouth of yours, don't you? Put it to a good use."

Minho doesn't move or say anything and Seungmin laughs a little, standing up from the bed and getting closer to Minho and his face.

"Of course you do."

He runs his thumb over Minho's lower lip before slipping it in, opening the older's mouth just a little bit that way.

He keeps his eyes locked with the other's, taking his dick in his hand and placing it onto Minho's bottom lip.

"Then open up, kitten."

Minho obeys this time, opening his mouth and getting a smile and "good boy." whispered to him in return.

A sudden hard thrust makes his eyes go wide but he doesn't pull back, only gets one hand to Seungmin's thigh, squeezing it.

"You can take it."

Seungmin says and Minho chokes out a moan when the younger continues a little slower, making him look up into his eyes desperately with a moan vibrating through him.

The younger laughs a little, he loved seeing Minho like that.

"Aw, pretty thing, do you like that?"

Minho blinks twice as a _yes_ and Seungmin nods to himself with a smirk. He gently grips Minho's hair, pulling out and slowly sliding back in as Minho closes his eyes and does his best to relax his throat for the other.

A few seconds later Seungmin groans and curses under his breath, pulling out completely. Minho takes a sharp breath, coughing slightly at the amount of air getting in.

"_Fuck_, get up."

Seungmin says and Minho does what he's told, wrapping his arms around Seungmin's neck as he leans in, pressing his lips against the other's eagerly in a messy kiss.

Seungmin smiles, kissing him back just as eagerly while taking a step back. He turns them around and parts away from the older, pushing him onto the bed and motioning him to go further up to the headboard before crawling on top of him.

The younger brings a hand up to Minho's face, stroking his cheek with a feather-like touch while getting settled between his legs more comfortably.

"Tell me your color, kitten, will you?"

He says, gazing deep into the older's pretty eyes before glancing up at the ears still decorating the boy's head, smiling. Minho nods, parting his lips to talk.

"Yellow."

He whispers with a shaky tone and Seungmin smiles a little more, eyes forming into crescent moons.

"Good, remember, we can stop anytime you want, just tell me, okay?"

Minho nods. Seungmin shakes his head.

"Words, love."

"Y-Yes."

Minho says, pulling the younger down to press their lips together again. They keep them closed for a minute before Minho feels Seungmin's tongue pushing past his lips. He opens his mouth, letting him in and letting himself be guided.

Seungmin blindly reaches into the bedside table, pulling out an almost empty bottle of lube, they really should buy a new one, and brings it closer.

The telltale sound of the cap popping off makes them pull apart as well as the need to breathe. Seungmin holds the bottle in his hand, the other one running up Minho's left leg, making him shiver under his hands.

"Do you want to do it yourself or should I do it for you?"

"Y-You, please."

Seungmin nods, squeezing a generous amount of the cold gel onto his fingers and rubbing them to warm it up. Minho brings his legs higher up to his chest, watching as the younger brings a hand down to his entrance.

The boy's wet fingers touch Minho just slightly at first, teasingly brushing over his hole before consistently circling it around. Minho shivers, whimpering and hoping for Seungmin to stop teasing him.

The younger leans down, kissing Minho's forehead before very slowly pushing his middle finger in. Minho whines and buries his head into the younger's neck, his arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders.

Seungmin gently shushes him, curling up his finger and slowly thrusting it. Minho breathes heavily.

It's been a while since he got time to be more intimate with Seungmin since work was taking so much time from both of them, so it hurt a bit. He throws his head back when Seungmin adds the second finger, scissoring them to stretch Minho.

He moans again, louder than before but still not enough to be too loud. It takes few more minutes before Seungmin pulls his fingers out, earning a whine.

He sits back on his heels, spreading the rest of the lube on his fingers and some more on his dick before squeezing some directly onto Minho's hole. He tosses the small bottle on the other side of the bed and turns back to the older. He lines himself up with the boy's entrance, looking down at him with a questioning look.

"Ready?"

Minho nods, gritting his teeth when Seungmin pushes in. He goes in slowly, trying his best not to hurt Minho though he knows he stretched him properly.

Small moans and whimpers fall from the older's mouth followed by long and drawn out whine when the younger is in fully.

They stay still for a second, Seungmin groaning at the tightness. The older's arms fall down from around Seungmin's shoulders down to the sheets and he inhales sharply.

"Move, please."

Minho says under his breath and without another word, Seungmin does. He pulls back before drawing his hips back in.

He does it slowly at first, watching all the small changes in the older's expression and listening to all the tiny sounds that leave his lips, but getting a little impatient after a while and going harder to make Minho louder.

He knows their neighbors won't appreciate it but he honestly couldn't care less when he has Minho all sprawled out under him and panting his name with the little, baby blue bows on the cat ears bouncing oh-so slightly on his head with each of his thrusts.

The collar around Minho's neck jingles from time to time, painting a smile on both of their faces.

Minho fists the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white as Seungmin finally sets a pace. He arches his back off the bed with a moan when Seungmin hits that one special spot that makes him weak.

He never understood how the younger always found it so easily when it took _him_ minutes to find it.

It's his body, shouldn't he know where it is?

A hard thrust snaps him back and he covers his mouth with one hand, mumbling Seungmin's name with his eyebrows knitted together. The younger does it again and again, making Minho jolt up the bed slightly but not enough to bang his head against the headboard.

He leans down leaving a trail of wet kisses down the other's neck before moving on to bite at it. Minho's hand falls from his mouth, tangling in Seungmin's hair instead. He keeps it there, humming at the feeling of Seungmin's lips and teeth on him.

The younger soon goes lower, deciding the purple mess he made on Minho's neck and shoulders was enough for a moment. His hips slow down as he smirks up at Minho, flicking his tongue over one of the boy's nipples.

Minho moans, gently tugging at Seungmin's hair. The younger moves back, lightly scraping his teeth over the sensitive nubs before moving to the other one to give it the same amount of attention.

Minho pants heavily, arching his back off the bed to get closer to the boy's mouth. He whines in disapproval when Seungmin pulls back and his thrusts become faster again.

"Awh, kitten, did you like that?"

Minho nods quickly, yelping quietly when Seungmin hooks his finger in the hoops on his collar and gently pulls him up, still trying not to hurt him.

Minho looks at him with wide eyes, squeezing them shut once he feels the familiar, warm and almost burning feeling in the pit of his stomach though.

Seungmin chuckles, leaning down enough to whisper into his ear, almost growling.

"Good, 'cuz you're gonna like what I'm about to do next even more."

A shiver runs down Minho's spine, his mouth falling open when Seungmin picks up his pace again, hitting his special spot dead on.

"Fuck, I'm so close."

Minho's whispers, his voice breaking at the end and Seungmin pulls back to look into his eyes, nodding his head almost immediately.

"Me too, kitten, come for me? Can you do that?"

Minho only groans in response, rolling his hips down to meet the other's.

Soon his thighs begin to tremble and all he can get out is a scream of Seungmin's name before he climaxes, ropes of white covering his stomach and chest as his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Seungmin groans in the back of his throat when Minho clenches around him, pulling out just seconds later. He gets out just in time to come onto Minho's stomach, hissing at the sight.

He holds himself up for long enough to reach into the nightstand again and pull out a box of tissues and wipe them clean before carefully laying down next to Minho.

"Everything okay?"

He asks, pulling the boy into his embrace. Minho nods with a hum, cuddling into Seungmin's chest, ignoring the slightest pain in his lower half.

Seungmin nods to himself, taking one of the covers that was pushed to the side earlier and laying it over their bodies.

"I love you."

He says, his eyes already closed and breathing slowed down. Minho looks up at him through his lashes, blushing.

"I love you too."

He mumbles, snuggling deeper into Seungmin's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
